


and just one mistake is all it will take

by 5sexualhomos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19yo Harry, 19yo Louis, Alternate Universe - College/University, Hemophilia, Human Liam, Human Louis, I couldnt resist the idea of 19/19 for eternity, M/M, Vampire Harry, Vampire Zayn, Vampires, in case that wasnt obvious already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sexualhomos/pseuds/5sexualhomos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a vampire. Louis is a human with hemophilia. They are both oblivious to these things, even though they've lived with each other nearly a year. They find out and things will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and just one mistake is all it will take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softspoken/gifts).



> ik some ppl hate when authors says they are bad a summaries but i feel their pain. the original prompt was "Louis has Hemophilia and Harry is a vampire (unknowing to Louis, who he's known for a few years). He bumps into Louis while he's out looking for someone to feed on loses control and bites him. Louis just keeps bleeding so Harry freaks out and brings him back to his house, where he asks Zayn and Niall to help him. They eventually manage to stop the bleeding but Louis is too weak to be on his own so he ends up staying with them. He has to cope with his best friend being a vampire. Harry helps him understand, leading to a lot of fluff and romance. At the end, Louis' turned."
> 
> I definitely strayed from the prompt a bit but essentially its the same. The idea of 19 year old Louis and 19 year old Harry for eternity was too good of an idea to pass up and i was really missing the school i went to in England so it takes place there i am weak like i said tho the important bits are still there, just needed to move it along a little faster because otherwise this wouldn't have been finished like ever
> 
> shoutout to my lovely beta [thelarriest](http://www.thelarriest.tumblr.com) she is just superduper helpful all the time even if she has more important shit to get done.
> 
> title is from Centuries by Fall Out Boy (see what i did there?"
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys it!! dont be afraid to leave comments and kudos

Harry can’t exactly recall why he decided to stay in the dorms again this time around. Maybe it’s because it makes him feel more human. Or maybe it’s because he likes to see all of the first years excited to be living away from home for the first time, but simultaneously scared shitless to be in a new environment. Their behavior never fails to amuse him, for the first month or so, after that they become extremely annoying with all of the drama that happens. Even with a small group of people it's irritating. He is definitely not a fan of that.

This will be his seventh degree in total. Or is it his eighth? He doesn’t really remember, after so many centuries all of his times at different universities just blur together into one memory of revising for exams, writing essays, and his drunk flatmates talking extremely loudly in the kitchen at three o’clock in the morning on a random weeknight. Which is exactly what his flatmates are doing right now. 

Harry can tell they’re trying to be as quiet as possible, but it’s not as if they know he has incredibly good hearing and can hear them all the way from what they like to call The Tower. The dorms at this university are very strange. They’re called ziggurats, and essentially look like pyramids made entirely of windows. The windows open onto the roof of the floor below. The university used to allow students out there, but after one too many accidents of people haphazardly climbing all the way down the building or just accidentally falling, they banned it. The floors get smaller as you go up, as do the number of people living in each flat, and at the very top of the strange building there is only one room. Harry likes The Tower a lot, it means he has a shower right outside his room that nobody else uses. The roof access right outside his window is helpful for nights where he has to hunt, and with so many acres of land filled with wildlife around the school, it’s very convenient. 

The people in the kitchen are steadily getting louder. Harry doesn't mean to eavesdrop, he tries not to use his hearing to invade people's privacy. But, he can't help himself from listening to the loud boy with a strong northern accent talk to two of their flatmates, Stan and Liam.

_"Oi! Will you two kindly shut the fuck up?!" Louis whisper yells._

_"We're just taking the piss, mate. Chill," Stan replies._

_"Well we don't need him to come down into the kitchen while you're talking about him do we?"_

_"No, I really wanna keep talking about Harry's perky little ass," Liam laughs._ Harry can't help but chuckle to himself.

Liam is very aware of what Harry is. He and Zayn have been dating for a couple of years now. Zayn is very reluctant to turn Liam, even though they act like an old married couple at this point. If Harry were in Zayn’s position, he probably would’ve turned Liam as soon as he had pulled out the puppy dog eyes. But whatever, that’s not his decision to make and if Harry did turn Liam, Zayn would be absolutely livid...for the first decade at least.

_“No no no,” Louis groans. “I don’t even remember the majority of that night.”_

_“I do,” Liam singsongs. “Something about wanting to eat him out for hours. And then of course going on about his abs for an entire hour-” Liam is abruptly cut off by Louis clapping his hands together._

_“Well then! I don’t know about you lads, but I’m absolutely knackered and am going to bed now. Night,"_ Harry hears the kitchen door open, signalling Louis’ departure before Stan and Liam can say another word. 

_"He's fucked if he actually goes after Harry. Isn't he?" Stan asks conversationally._

_"You have no idea, mate," Liam replies._

\---

A few days later, Louis is cooking dinner with Liam; Harry has opted stay in the kitchen, but is staying as far away as possible from the red peppers on the counter. Louis is animatedly telling a story from something that happened at his 19th birthday/New Year's party. He doesn't remember most of the night, like the fact that Harry was there, and experienced it first hand. 

"So I was like, mate, you can't do that..." Louis says as he's cutting the vile red peppers. Harry should probably be paying more attention to the actual content of the story, but Harry is more interested in hearing the sound of Louis’ voice. There's just something about this bright bubbly boy that intrigues Harry. And that’s saying something, considering Harry stopped caring for humans long ago. Louis is an excellent storyteller, even if he likes to flail the knife around like a maniac. "...and he's getting all huffy about whatev- oh fuck!"

Harry doesn't need to ask what's wrong, he can smell it immediately. The scent of Louis' blood is enticing, so much more than whatever he was cooking. Thankfully there isn't too much blood, Harry can tell that much, it's not an overpowering smell, but tempting nonetheless. Liam is trying to remain calm, and is giving Harry warning looks, and is clearly scared for Louis. Harry can hear his heartbeat speed up.

"Shit shit shit," Louis mutters. The smell of blood is much more potent now and Harry doesn't understand, the knife barely grazed Louis’ skin, so why is there so much blood? 

"Li, will you go get the first aid kit from my room? It’s abov-” Louis starts.

“I’ll go get it!” Harry interrupts Louis and jumps up from his chair, exiting the kitchen as quickly as a human would. Even though Louis’ room is on the second floor of their flat, Harry can still smell the blood. He shouldn’t be this affected by it, he hunted just two days ago, and after nearly three centuries the whole bloodlust thing isn’t that much of an issue, like ever. Louis has somehow become the exception to all of Harry’s rules. He doesn’t fancy Louis, but he is the first person Harry has really connected with in fifty years, and he doesn’t want to screw it up like he did the last one. Bottom line, people are still very scared of vampires, and Harry doesn’t need to scare Louis off by sucking his blood from a cut on his finger. 

Harry sees the first aid kit by Louis’ sink, grabs it and runs back to the kitchen. Harry nearly stops in his tracks outside of the door, because somehow there’s more blood than before. It should have stopped bleeding by now or at the very least slowed down. Harry can’t let Louis bleed out because he, ironically, can’t handle a bit of blood. He takes a deep breath and enters the kitchen. 

“Here you go.” Harry hands Liam the kit as Louis is busy applying pressure to his cut. “Shouldn’t it have I dunno, stopped bleeding so profusely now?”

“Yes, Harold it should have. If I didn’t fucking have hemophilia that is. Even small cuts like this bleed like a motherfucker.”

Harry really should’ve realized that, these past five minutes make so much more sense now. But also how did he not notice that? After living in the same flat as Louis and smelling his scent as often as he does, how the hell did Harry not at least sense that Louis has hemophilia? Is he becoming a bad vampire? Is it even possible to be a bad vampire? He should have been able to smell something like that, right? 

"Are you gonna be okay?" Liam asks.

"Of course, Payno. Always am. Harry on the other hand doesn't look too hot." Louis nods in Harry's direction as he continues to wrap up his finger. "Y'alright?"

"What?" Harry asks, slightly confused. 

"I asked if you were okay." Louis smirks.

"Yeah, just... uh, not totally cool around blood, I guess you could say." 

_"You tosser,"_ Liam mutters under his breath, loud enough for only Harry to hear.

“Nah, mate that’s okay,” Louis answers sincerely. “I get it. I prefer when my blood stays inside my body. Yah know?”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. It can get a little out of control,” Harry says. The smell of Louis’ blood is still in the air, but it’s not powerful enough to truly distract Harry.

 _“Un-fucking-believable,”_ Liam mumbles. _“You’re so fucking ridiculous.”_

“I’m sorry, Liam did you say something?” Harry asks with a smirk.

“Nothing important, just something I gotta tell Zayn,” Liam replies, with a pointed look in Harry’s direction.

“That seems weird to remember right now,” Louis comments.

“Yeah, Liam,” Harry adds.

“Need any help there, Lou?” Liam asks, avoiding the topic.

“Nah, I’m good now. Let’s get back to cooking shall we?” Louis responds, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Let’s not wave the knife around so liberally this time, yeah?” 

“Okay, dad,” Louis says sarcastically. “So, where was I in the story?”

\---

Two days later, Harry is still freaking out about the whole Louis-being-a-hemophiliac thing. It’s not that he wants to, it's honestly not that big of a deal in the grand scheme of things, but he can't help it. As a supernatural being who survives off blood why is it that he couldn't, and still can't, smell the difference between Louis and practically any other human? And, no, Harry did not spend an inordinate amount of time focusing on Louis’ scent from his room. Harry feels like he’s going insane. He's just so confused, which is not something Harry is really used to; he's used to having the upperhand.

That night Harry goes over to Niall and Zayn's flat to talk. He feels a bit ridiculous needing to talk about something so...human. He really doesn't even know how much help they'll be. Zayn is much older than Harry, and has been out of touch with his humanity for almost a hundred years. He's just sort of relearning how to be human, so to speak, because of Liam. Harry really hopes Zayn will turn Liam soon, he doesn't need Zayn to mope for the rest of eternity because he let the love of his existence grow old and die. 

Niall, on the other hand, is relatively young for a vampire, barely half a century old. Zayn and Harry had stumbled across Niall one night in an alleyway. He was feeding off some blonde girl he had picked up in a bar, and was not being entirely inconspicuous about it. Harry and Zayn took Niall under their wings and helped to teach him to hunt animals instead of people, among so many other things. The vampire who had turned Niall left him for dead on the side of the road, so for the first few years he was scared and alone. He hadn't even known there were other vampires in the world until he met Zayn and Harry. 

Now, however countless decades later, the three of them always stick together no matter where they go. They're family, Liam too, and even though Harry isn’t entirely sure they can help with this particular situation, he knows they'll try their best. 

Harry doesn't bother knocking, Zayn and Niall can smell him as soon as he’s close to their flat. He's welcomed by the sight of Liam and Zayn making out shirtless on the couch directly in front of the door. Niall is on his laptop in the kitchen that's only ever stocked with food for Liam's sake. 

"Why do you insist on trying to eat food?" Harry asks as Niall eats a crisp. 

"Because it makes me seem human. You should try it some time," Niall replies, not looking up from his computer. 

"Ha ha, very funny," Harry says in a monotone voice. "How long have they been at it?" Harry looks over his shoulder at Zayn and Liam who still haven't stopped, and he knows Zayn can sense his glance. 

"Dunno, I lost track after like fifteen minutes. They might be going for the world record here."

"If you must know, it has only been thirty-three minutes," Zayn says calmly, pulling away from Liam.

"Why did you stop?" Liam whines. He turns to see Harry and Niall staring at him. "Oh god not again. Zayn, what have I told you about this?" Liam sits up and puts his shirt back on.

"That I should stop making out with you when other people are around, especially Harry and Niall," Zayn drones, like it’s something he’s been forced to practice.

"Right."

"But they don't mind!" Zayn says pointing in Harry and Niall's general direction. 

"Maybe not, but you aren't sleeping with them are you?"

"No." Zayn answers, looking like a scorned child.

"Okay, that's settled. Harry, what do you need?" Liam walks into the kitchen, takes the bag of crisps from Niall and eats a handful. 

"Why do you think I need anything?" Harry asks, slightly taken aback.

"You have this look on your face. Is it about Louis?"

"What? No!" Harry replies a little too quickly. 

"Louis, your flatmate?" Niall asks, distractedly.

"Yeah. Harry found out the other day that Louis is a hemophiliac, and he's been freaking out ever since," Liam answers.

"I have not been freaking out!" Harry denies. 

"Dude you've been coming into the kitchen in the flat more than usual for one; and then you just stare at Louis with this creepy face."

"The frog face," Zayn and Niall state at the same time.

"He does look like a frog when he does it," Liam says thoughtfully. 

"Drop the frog face thing for now, and focus on the fact that I couldn't smell that Louis was a hemophiliac? I should've been able to smell that right?" Harry says exasperatedly, looking at all of his friends in turn. Liam puts his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not a vampire...yet. I can't help with this, and I have a two thousand word essay due on Thursday that I need to finish. Have fun guys," Liam says, before quickly making his way to the only bedroom in the flat.

"He's not gonna let the whole turning thing go will he?" Zayn asks, finally joining his friends around the high top table.

"Not until you actually do," Niall comments, closing his computer.

"Okay, but Louis. C'mon focus," Harry complains. 

"Fine. Since you care about this human so much-" Zayn starts.

"I do. I don't know why, but I do," Harry affirms. 

"We can get to that later then. But a human partner is more trouble than it's worth. So many rules..."

"Mate, you need to deal with your relationship problems another time, and with Liam," Niall chimes in.

"Fine, fine. So what is it you're freaking out about exactly?" Zayn asks.

"The fact that I couldn't smell the difference between Louis’ blood and someone...normal."

"I'm not sure why you're freaking out so much," Niall adds.

"Because, as a vampire, I should be able to tell the difference right?" Harry asks, slightly hysterical.

"Calm down, Harry. There is no need to be so melodramatic. So you couldn't tell the difference between one human and the next? Nothing to fret over. They all blend together after a while," Zayn says.

"Zayn, I love you, but that's not helpful at all," Harry replies. 

"Fine, then. I suppose that hemophilia is not a disease, it is a blood disorder. There is nothing wrong with any components of the blood, besides the fact that it cannot clot properly."

"That makes sense." Harry nods thoughtfully. "But, have you ever smelled something off about Louis?" 

"In the ten minutes that I have spoken to him, no. It is not noticeable," Zayn replies.

"Okay. That makes me feel better. Thank you-" Harry is cut off by Liam storming back into the room.

"I've had it with you fucking vampires," Liam says angrily. "Harry, you clearly fancy Louis. That's why you care so much about this. If it was a random stranger or classmate you wouldn't give them a second thought. So man the fuck up and talk to him. Niall, stop eating my food for fucks’ sake I actually need it. And Zayn, if you aren't willing to finish what you started on the couch in the next thirty seconds I will finish myself." Without another glance he goes back to his and Zayn's room, taking off his shirt as he goes.

"Sorry, lads. But he's very serious. He tries to take control when he's angry. It's very...adorable. And if I don't get in there, he will probably not want sex for a week," Zayn says before rushing to Liam. 

"Well, I'm gonna go now. You have fun listening to their sex noises...again," Harry says.

"Who says I won't join them?" Niall waggles his eyebrows.

"Please, like Zayn would let you anywhere near Liam's cock," Harry scoffs. 

_"Damn right,"_ Zayn growls from the other room. 

"See? Well, Louis is writing an essay about the World Wars. And I thought I could help since I lived through both and whatnot." 

"That's so cool," Niall says in awe.

"Zayn, please explain to Niall later why it's not 'cool' to have lived through wars?" Harry says at a normal volume.

The only response Harry gets is a loud moan from Zayn, which has nothing to do with what Harry just said.

"That's my cue. Have fun, Ni," Harry says before leaving for his own flat.

\---

Harry really really should have hunted last night with Zayn and Niall, but Louis needed to talk about his essay for most of the evening, and of course they got sidetracked at some point. Louis had brought up the massive amount of bunnies around campus, of all things, and it just spiraled from there. Harry couldn't manage to get them back on track, it's not like he exactly tried his hardest though. The thing is, when Louis talks about something that fascinates him, even something inane like bunnies, he lights up like a Christmas tree. 

At three in the morning Harry had to cut their conversation, which had drifted to polar bears at that point, short. He had remembered an essay that was due in twelve hours, and only halfway finished. So clearly he had to work on that all night too. It's a good thing he doesn't need sleep otherwise he would've been completely screwed. And he couldn't possibly skip his four hour class at three to hunt instead. He just had to manage, and sit through four hours of twenty hearts beating like a constant reminder, as if the burning in his throat only growing stronger wasn't enough torture. 

When he finally got back to the flat, he figured he would be able to jump out the window and hunt in the forest, but his flatmates had already started drinking for the night. Louis wouldn't even let Harry put his knapsack in his room before shoving some mixed drink into his hands. He would have slipped away for just twenty minutes, but Louis _would not_ let Harry out of his sight for more than a minute. 

So now Harry is at The Waterfront, one of the more popular clubs in town. He's only slightly tipsy despite the large amount of shots Louis had basically poured down his throat before getting into the cab. The vast amount of people in such a close proximity is not good for Harry at all. He's about to lose control, he needs to feed _now._

"Hazza, you okay?" Louis asks as he smokes a cigarette outside. 

"Uh, yeah...I'm fine," Harry gulps. It's a very, very bad idea for him to be around so many people right now, even with the somewhat fresh air of the smoking area. He has the overwhelming urge to sink his teeth into a stranger's neck and only stop when there's nothing left. "Just not feeling good. Too much to drink. I'm just gonna go home."

"You sure, mate?" Louis asks with concern.

"Yeah."

"Wait, I'll come with," Louis offers, taking a final drag and passing the cigarette to a friend. 

"You really, really don't have to do that..." Harry says already walking backwards.

"Shut up, not lettin’ you go back alone." 

"I was just going to head to Zayn and Niall's place," Harry answers. He just wants to leave, needs to, and Louis coming with him is a bad idea, he just knows it.

"Haz, 'm not lettin’ you walk home alone," Louis says, trying to look menacing.

"Fine," Harry sighs after a few seconds of staring Louis down. He knows Louis won't let this go.

"Good," Louis smiles. He grabs Harry's hand and pulls him back inside, through the crowd to the exit. Harry takes a deep breath once they are out of the club, he only feels slightly better. The smell of everyone in the club is still so strong. It's still early for a night out, only one in the morning, so there aren't too many people lingering outside, which Harry is grateful for. 

Louis still has a loose grip on Harry's hand, and normally he wouldn't mind, but he can feel Louis' steady pulse and it's driving him mad. It would be so easy to just...

"Which way?" Louis asks, oblivious to the anguish that Harry is in. 

"Uh... This way," Harry answers, casually slipping his hand out of Louis' to point in the right direction. Louis' face falls, clearly disappointed that Harry won't continue holding his hand. But Harry feels so out of control that he can't even bother with keeping up the drunk best friend behavior.

"I've only met Zayn once, he's a bit strange," Louis comments randomly after a few minutes of walking through the city centre in silence. 

"He grows on you," Harry replies. Maybe if he keeps his sentences short Louis will stop trying to get him to talk.

"Really? Weird that both of you ended up here. And like Liam too, in the same flat even. Like fate or summat. Yah know..." Louis rambles. 

"Mmhmm." 

Harry is trying to concentrate on what Louis is going on about, he really is. But the only thing he can seem to focus on is Louis' neck. He just needs a little bit of blood, just a little. It's not like he would ever kill Louis, and he's just so thirsty. The fact that he's only five minutes away from Zayn and Niall's flat doesn't even phase him. He needs blood, and he needs it _now._

Louis is drunk enough that he probably won't remember, or he'll just assume that he and Harry made out, which wouldn't be so terrible. _Fuck._ Harry can't believe that he's actually thinking about this, but he's too thirsty to care anymore, the rational human part of his brain isn't in control anymore. 

"...it's just so crazy, yah know? Like- what are you doing, H?" Louis is surprised by Harry grabbing onto his hand. 

"I'm sorry," Harry says before sinking his teeth into Louis' neck. Harry lets out a loud moan as Louis' blood flows into his mouth. He can hear similar moans coming from Louis. Zayn explained once that taking blood from a human is extremely pleasurable for them, so at least he's not really hurting Louis. Harry just needs to stop himself once he's had enough. 

Harry hears someone whistle appreciatively followed by a chorus of 'Yeah! Get some!' Even that isn't enough for Harry to pull away from Louis. He can't think clearly, he knows he's had enough, but he can't stop. It just tastes so good; Harry hasn't had human blood in nearly a decade, and it's intoxicating in every way he remembers. 

"Stop..." Louis says weakly. Harry nearly doesn't hear Louis, he's so consumed by bloodlust. But that single word is enough for Harry to think straight. He pulls away immediately. Louis' eyes are fluttering, and he's limp in Harry's arms. _Shit._ He took way too much blood. And the wound on Louis' neck isn't healing properly. It should have healed almost immediately, but it's still bleeding. It suddenly dawns on Harry, Louis' hemophilia. Somehow the supernatural abilities of Harry's saliva isn't enough to help Louis. Harry scoops Louis up into his arms, and runs as fast as he can to Zayn and Niall's flat. 

Harry is there in less than a minute. Zayn and Liam are waiting for him already. Niall probably smelled the blood and took off, not wanting to risk hurting Louis more.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Liam yells.

"Now’s not the fucking time Liam. We have to help Louis. My saliva isn't healing his wound," Harry says frantically, laying Louis on the couch.

“He’s gonna bleed out,” Liam says frantically. He crouches down by Louis’ head and pushes down on Louis’ neck with both hands. 

“How much did you take?” Zayn asks calmly.

“I-I don’t know. I didn’t even mean to. I should’ve hunted last night, but I couldn’t, and there were no opportunities throughout the day, and he was right there...” Harry confesses.

“He’s so pale,” Liam comments. “H, must’ve taken at least two litres.”

“Fuck. Is he gonna die? Please don’t say he’s gonna die.” Harry begs.

“We need to stop the bleeding first of all,” Zayn states. “I’ll be right back.” He leaves the room for a few seconds and comes back with bandages. “Cover the wound with these Liam, and then continue putting pressure on it.”

Liam nods and silently follows Zayn’s instructions.

“Tell me he’s going to be okay,” Harry moans.

“Calm down, it has only been six minutes since you’ve been here. Clearly a wound this big will take time to stop bleeding.”

“Liam, let me-” 

“No! You’re the one who did this to him. This is your fault,” Liam cries.

“I can’t just stand here and do nothing. I can put more pressure on the wound, and stay in the same position longer. Those are just the facts.”

“Liam, he’s right,” Zayn says softly, putting a hand on Liam’s shoulder. 

“Fine,” Liam answers after a few seconds. Harry gets on his knees next to Liam and covers Liam’s hands with his.

“I have this, Liam. I care about him too. Once you’re like us, you’ll understand,” Harry says, trying to comfort his friend.

“Whatever,” Liam storms off to his and Zayn’s room. Zayn's eyes follow his boyfriend, but he stays by the couch.

"You could have killed him," Zayn says calmly after a beat of silence. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," Harry sniffles. If he could still cry he would be. "I let myself go too long without feeding. I meant to go last night, but Louis and I stayed up talking. And then there were no opportunities to go today. We left the club and I just couldn't help myself." Harry never takes his eyes off of Louis. 

"That was very foolish."

"You think I don't fucking know that?" Harry whips his head around to look at Zayn. "Do you not remember George at all? I do. I'm not going through that again." Harry looks back to Louis. "I can't let Louis die." 

"Normally I would say we cannot do anything, but I do not think Liam would like his friend dying," Zayn answers thoughtfully. 

"What are you saying?" 

"I'm saying, you should turn him. It is not likely he will survive. His pulse is very slow, and he lost much more blood than Liam estimated. Can you not sense that?" 

Harry takes a second to really take in Louis' condition. His normally tan skin is as white as a sheet, and even though Harry's hand is on Louis' neck he has to concentrate to feel Louis' pulse. 

"Fuck," Harry grits out. "You're right. Shit."

"You must do it soon. He only has a matter of hours, if you decide not to turn him." Zayn states. "Liam is very distraught right now, I need to calm him down." Zayn leaves the room silently. 

Harry feels so incredibly terrible, if he could have just waited a few more minutes Louis wouldn't be on his deathbed. It should be an easy decision for Harry to make, but he didn't have a choice when he was turned. He was full of resentment and self loathing for so many decades, he doesn't want Louis to feel the same. Harry doesn't want Louis to die though, and he's fairly certain Louis doesn't want to die either. 

Louis might be angry at Harry for god knows how long, but he the bottom line is he can't let Louis die. Harry would never be able to forgive himself.

"Don't!" Liam comes rushing into the living room, with Zayn right on his heels. "You can't turn him."

"He's going to die Liam!" Harry replies frantically. "Do you want that? Because I sure as hell don't."

"You need to like ask him at least," Liam says desperately.

"He's unconscious. And he's not going to wake up, not with all the blood I took. Liam, you know if there was any other option we wouldn't even be talking about this, right?"

"I guess," Liam shrugs sadly. 

"It's for the best," Harry says before bring his mouth to Louis neck for the second time that night. He doesn't take any blood this time, just allows his fangs to sink into the side of Louis neck that's not covered with gauze. He can taste venom on his teeth, it's strangely sweet, and he knows it's made its way into Louis' bloodstream when Louis starts to writhe. Harry pulls back, knowing what’s done is done, and it's just a matter of time.

"Let's put him in the bedroom," Harry suggests. 

"That's fine," Zayn says. Harry scoops Louis into his arms and carefully walks down the short hallway to the bedroom. He gingerly sets Louis in the middle of the queen sized bed. Louis' body twitches every few seconds, the only sign that he's still alive and the venom is doing its job. Louis may look somewhat peaceful, but Harry knows that Louis in agony. He vividly remembers the burning sensation of the venom coursing through his veins. He wishes he could do something to help Louis with the pain, but nothing man made could help him now.

\---

"You are truly pathetic," Zayn says, leaning against the doorway.

Harry has barely left Louis' side in the past twenty-four hours. Harry feels absolutely terrible for what he's done. He had always hoped to turn someone he wanted to spend eternity with, but not like this. Not with Louis having absolutely no idea about what lies in store for him. Louis doesn't even know that vampires exist, let alone that Harry is one, and that one of his closest friends is dating a vampire. Harry imagines that Louis will be very shocked once everything is explained, and hopes that Louis will still tolerate him at the very least. 

"'M concerned," Harry mumbles, not looking away from Louis. "It's different."

"You know as well as I, that we'll be able to tell when the change is finished." Zayn walks further into the room.

"I don't want to leave him alone, he doesn't know what's coming," Harry says exasperatedly. "Don't you remember that fear you felt when you first woke up? I certainly do, and not having anyone there to explain what had happened. I don't want that for him. Not after how much I screwed up."

"I understand why you are so emotional," Zayn says soothingly. He places his hand on Harry's shoulder. "However, there is nothing else to do besides wait. Come watch this superhero film with Liam and I. Distract yourself a bit."

"Yeah okay," Harry sighs, and stretches his arms above his head before standing up. "What film are you watching?"

"I don't remember. But Liam has seen it three times already," Zayn complains softly as they leave Louis alone. "I don't understand why on earth he wants to see it again. They apparently shot a scene on the campus, which makes him love it even more. Big deal." 

"It is though, Z," Liam says from the couch, having caught the tail end of his boyfriends complaints. "Harry, Louis, and I see the building every day from our flat." 

"I still don't understand," Zayn grumbles as he sits next to Liam. Harry sits as far away from Zayn and Liam as possible. He knows from experience, they'll start making out at some point during the film. He also wants to be as close to Louis as possible just incase. Normally the change takes just over two days, but with the amount of blood Louis had lost it likely won't even take that long. Louis could wake up any minute, Harry just has a feeling. 

The film starts to play on the TV, and the sounds of explosion and dialogue fill the room. All Harry can focus on though, are the sounds of Louis in the next room. He can hear Louis' heartbeat, which has returned to a more normal rate than before, Harry concentrates on the sounds of Louis' heart more than the film.

At the beginning of the final scene, as Robert Downey Jr. pulls up to the new Avengers Headquarters, also known as the Sainsbury Center for the Arts, Harry can hear a small moan and Louis' heart beat faster.

"Zayn..." Harry says 

"I heard it too," Zayn answers seriously. "What are you doing? Go." Zayn points toward the bedroom.

"Yeah... yeah." Harry shakes his head, to clear it, and quickly goes to help Louis. The change isn't finished yet, but Harry knows it's a matter of minutes before Louis opens his eyes to his new life. Until then, all Harry can do is watch Louis writhe and moan in agony as the change comes to an end. He wants to hold his hand, do something, but Louis probably wouldn't react well to that upon waking. So he settles for standing right next to the bed, so his legs are touching the mattress, as he tries his best to soothe Louis. 

"Louis, it's um Harry. You're going to be okay. The pain will stop shortly. I'm so sorry for all of this, you have no idea. Just... It'll be over soon, and then I can explain properly."

Louis' heartbeat skyrockets, his back arches off the bed, and his moans only get louder. And then just as quickly as it started, it stops. Harry doesn't hear Louis heartbeat anymore. 

"Louis?" Harry asks cautiously.

Louis' eyes fly open, letting out a gasp as he sits straight up, like he's woken up from a nightmare.

"What the fuck?" Louis says in between gasps of air.

"Louis, you're okay," Harry reaches out to touch Louis' shoulder, but the other boy flinches away. 

"The last thing I remember... is you sucking on my neck...” Louis says softly, rubbing the side of his neck. “What the fuck happened after that? And why the fuck am I so thirsty?”

“Okay, well... um, how do I phrase this?” Harry says nervously, looking at his hands.

“It can’t be that hard.” Louis looks at Harry incredulously.

“I accidentally turned you into a vampire,” Harry blurts out. 

“Good try. What really happened?” Louis rolls his eyes

“It’s true.”

“Seriously, Harold, what the fuck is going on?” Louis asks, his voice trembling and getting slightly higher.

“He’s being serious,” Zayn says from the doorway.

“Jesus, how long have you been there?!” Louis exclaims. 

“Not long, but that doesn’t matter. What does is that Harry is telling the truth.”

“So you’re telling me that you and Harry are actually vampires. You expect me to believe that vampires exist? Ha, good one guys.” Louis lets out a humourless laugh.

“Do you really not notice anything different about like yourself?” Harry asks.

"Alright I'll play along with your stupid little game," Louis rolls his eyes, There are a few seconds of silence before Louis answers. “I mean I guess I can see better.” Louis cocks his head to the left. “Are those...drums?”

“Heartbeats,” Harry says calmly. “Of our neighbors. Vampires don’t have them.”

Louis' hand flies to his chest to see if Harry is telling the truth. “Shit,” he whispers when he doesn’t feel his heart beating. “What the actual fuck? Why is my heart not beating? I should be dead right now? What the fuck?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" Zayn asks.

"No, no, no," Louis says burying his head in his hands. "This is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard."

"What will make you believe us?" Harry asks desperately. 

"Nothing!" Louis says, taking his hands away from his face and looking at Harry like he’s a maniac. "Because this is so obviously a joke!"

"Louis, it's not. Trust me. I know what you're going through. I didn't believe at first either. Please, Louis just calm down," Harry begs.

"Calm down? You expect me to be calm about this?" 

"Zayn, help me out here,” Harry implores, finally looking away from Louis.

“What makes you think I can help any more than you?” Zayn says in disbelief.

“You’re like three centuries older than me. You have to be able to do something.”

“Stop, please,” Louis says as he moves to get off the bed. “I’ve decided you’re both crazy, and I’m gonna leave, and blame all of this on the alcohol. Yeah, I’ve just had too much to drink is all,” Louis mumbles as he walks out of the room.

“That was two days ago,” Zayn calls after him. 

“Not helping,” Harry hisses. “Louis you should stay here.” Harry follows after him.

“No.” Louis stops with his hand on the doorknob “I’m not listening to anymore of this crazy bullshit. And for your sake I’m forgetting this ever happened.” He walks out the door without another glance behind him. 

Harry stands in front of the door in disbelief, just staring at it. Hoping, for whatever reason that Louis will believe them and come back.

“Well, that could’ve gone much worse,” Niall says, appearing out of nowhere.  
“Where the fuck were you during all of this?” Harry asks angrily, spinning around to face Niall. 

“In the alley, keeping an eye on Liam.” Niall shrugs “Who is still very pissed at you by the way. Zayn, you might wanna go find your boy. Said he needed a walk or summat.”

“He’s so overdramatic sometimes,” Zayn sighs. “Harry there’s nothing to do now but wait for Louis to come around. Go back to the dorm and keep an eye on him.” Before Harry can say anything else Zayn is gone. 

“He’s right, mate,” Niall says, he places a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder. “You just need to be there for when he finally comes around. This is all a lot to take in. So just chill.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Harry says forlornly.

“Now, go mope somewhere else. Zayn and Liam will probably be back soon and Liam has enough moodiness right now for this entire city.”

“I guess that’s only fair,” Harry sniffles.

“Good. I’ll see you soon, mate.” Niall opens the door for Harry.

“Yeah,” Harry replies as he leaves and goes back to the dorm, wallowing in self pity all the way back.

\---

Louis avoids Harry like the plague for all of Friday and Saturday. If Harry goes into the kitchen Louis finds some excuse to leave right away, and if Louis sees Harry on campus he’ll either ignore him or walk in the opposite direction. Harry knows he won’t be able to avoid him forever, especially because Louis will need to hunt very soon considering he didn’t as soon as the change was finished. It’s just a matter of time until Louis gives into his primal instincts. 

Harry is working on an essay in his room Sunday night, when Louis barges in unannounced.

“Okay, so maybe I believe you,” Louis says exasperatedly. Harry closes his laptop and twists in his chair to look at Louis. “Well, are you gonna say anything?” Louis looks at Harry expectantly.

“I thought I would just let you talk through it I guess?” 

"For one, when I was walking back from the library last night, I caught one of the bunnies that always running around on campus, and drained it in like two seconds. It was so fucking messy, but so delicious. And the worst thing is that I was two seconds away from draining Liam. He smells so good. Everyone smells so good, it’s so hard not to just like kill everyone on campus."

“The urge gets easier to control over time, but even the oldest vampires slip up. And Liam probably would’ve thanked you to be honest.”

“Wait, Liam knows about us?”

“If you mean vampires yeah. It’s hard to hide that kind of thing in a relationship.”

“Everything makes sense now,” Louis says in awe as he flops onto Harry’s bed and stares at the ceiling. “Like just the way you act sometimes, and the things Liam jokes about.”

“Yeah, he's not very subtle," Harry sighs. He joins Louis on the bed. "After he stops being so angry at me for turning you, he'll probably just be jealous.”

"Why don't you turn Liam if Zayn won’t?" Louis asks, turning his head to look at Harry.

"I would, but I also know how pissed Zayn would be.”

"That makes sense," Louis answers thoughtfully. "Okay, so I have some questions."

"I’d be concerned if you didn’t,” Harry jokes.

"Seriously, though I have so many,” Louis says, propping himself up on one arm. “Like is sunlight an issue? And do you really not show up in mirrors or pictures? And like how often do you have to hunt? Just like give me the basics.”

“You’ve seen me outside on sunny days so no, sunlight is not an issue.” Harry explains.” You also have pictures of me on your phone, so no to that too. And it really just depends on how much blood you have, a few days maybe a week at most. And in case you didn’t notice, our senses are enhanced, sight, smell, hearing...etcetera. Our strength too.”

“Okay makes sense,” Louis says slowly, taking it all in. “Anything else? Wooden stakes? Werewolves? Any more supernatural creatures you wanna introduce me to?”

“I mean a stake through the heart would kill anybody. It’ll hurt like hell, but won’t kill you; we’re practically indestructible. And no other supernatural creatures I know of in my three hundred years.”

“So you’ve been nineteen for like three centuries?” Louis’ eyes practically pop out of his head.

“Haven’t aged a day since I was turned,” Harry sighs.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Louis scoffs and rolls his eyes.

“Get back to me in about seventy years when all your friends and family are dead,” Harry says humourlessly.

“How did you get turned? What was your life like before all of this?” Louis asks after a few seconds of silence

“I was born in 1796,” Harry starts, feels like he’s been transported back to that time. “My mother was a maid in the castle. And my father was King William III, but because of my mother's status I was never able to claim my right to the throne. And because I was a bastard child to a royal I had to be kept secret. I grew up in the castle as a servant,

“I was out celebrating my birthday with some friends at a local pub. I drank far too much and lost track of time and my friends; ended up walking home alone. Someone attacked me in an alley. I woke up a few days later, and the rest is history as they say.”

“Holy shit. That's absolutely mad, mate,” Louis exclaims.

“Yeah, I was alone for about the first fifty years or so, then I found Zayn. He helped me a lot, I'm not proud of what I did in those first decades by myself. I had no one to guide me, and I didn't know what to do. I hated myself for such a long time. But after I befriended Zayn, things got better.”

“Wow,” Louis says in awe. “I just...wow.”

“It’s a lot to take in, I know,” Harry replies with a smirk. “You get used to it.”

Louis stays quiet, lost in his own thoughts for a few minutes. 

“Wait,” Louis says, suddenly sitting up. “Super hearing, so like you’ve heard like...me talking to people...about things...”

“You mean how you fancy me, and my perky little ass,” Harry laughs as he sits up too. “Yeah, among other things. You sound so hot when you moan my name, by the way.”

“That was only twice!” Louis protests and slaps Harry’s shoulder. 

“I wouldn’t mind hearing it up close and personal,” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Louis asks breathlessly. 

“Not trying, I am, love.” Harry starts mouthing at Louis’ neck.

“Fuck,” Louis moans as Harry attempts to suck bruises into his neck, even though Harry knows it's impossible; knows that vampires heal almost instantaneously. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this.”

“You told Liam like a month into first semester.”

“Fuck you,” Louis replies, with no real heat behind it.

“Mmm...you can be on top. Not that important to me.”

“I want to I really want to, but..." Louis moans, pushing Harry away ever so slightly. Harry feels his face drop the slightest bit in disappointment. "We should wait til I'm like, more used to all of this." Louis motions to his body vaguely. “And after we talk about this.” Louis points his finger at Harry, then himself.

“You're probably right," Harry says. “I can wait though, we do have about an eternity to figure it out.”

“Yeah, we do.” Louis sighs contently.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!!! you can visit my [tumblr](http://www.hogwartzlou.tumblr.com) if you'd like


End file.
